


What Legacy of Love

by thefrogg



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adopted uncle, But we don't talk about that here, Everything I know about Good Omens, Found Family, Gen, I learned from Tumblr, Immortality, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/pseuds/thefrogg
Summary: Aziraphale's late for seder, but that's okay.





	What Legacy of Love

Aziraphale's a little late to seder; it can't be helped, since Crowley went out earlier and was nowhere to be found.

The door's flung open moments after his awkward knock. His burdens are lifted from his hands before he can protest: bag of children's gifts; 4-bottle wine carrier; bouquet of flowers. He's still stuttering out a hello over the high, childish squeal of "Uncle Azi'phale", and then two-year-old Matthew is leaving drool spots his leg.

There's much laughter and welcome, a gentle hand at his shoulder (not Crowley, missing, still), and greetings:

"Glad you could make it, Uncle Aziraphale!"

"Hello, Uncle Az!" 

"Uncle Az! Uncle Az! Come see!"

\- all mixed up with fond jokes about the man behind the curtain getting lots of attention - 

and then...

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was looking for..."

Crowley, he doesn't say as he gets past the foyer and around the corner.

Crowley's _here,_ lanky form stretched out on the couch in the living room, month-old twins curled up asleep on his chest. His eyes are hidden, still, unseen behind those ubiquitous glasses of his, but there's no doubt that he's asleep.

"He called this morning and asked if we could use an extra pair of hands. Been helping with the twins, and...well." Susanna smiles, glancing at him as she gazes down at her nieces and their adopted uncle.

The other one, anyhow.

Aziraphale feels his heart swell in his chest. There is something sacred in seeing Crowley with the children, any of them; what has it been, now, six generations with the family? Eight?

"Crowley," Aziraphale whispers, almost too quietly for him to hear his own voice. "My dear, dear Crowley."

It's enough for Crowley to flinch awake, hands cupped protectively over the just-stirring infants. "Huh, whot? Angel, you finally made it!"

The tableau is broken, but the love remains, and the joy and laughter and so much family.

Closer to tribe than family, Aziraphale thinks, going through the seder service, drinking in the sights and sounds of these beloved people gathered to celebrate freedom and courage. So many made it here, tonight.

Marco and Sasha made it; it's been two years since the wedding, two years since he and Crowley have seen them, and now, here, Sasha's glowing, belly curved with new life.

"It's going to be a boy," Marco says softly, once dinner has been cleared and they're all nibbling on dessert, macaroons and coffee.

"Have you thought about a name?" Crowley asks. "Names have power, you know."

"Yes," Sasha breathes, hand on her stomach. She looks down at it, at her unborn child, and smiles. "We thought we'd name him Raphael."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...this was in response to two tumblr posts:
> 
> [Crowley gets invited to Shabbos](https://gilajames.tumblr.com/post/186186444152/captainlordauditor-buckysbears)
> 
> And:
> 
> [Just who WAS Crowley, anyways?](https://westgateoh.tumblr.com/post/185756730004/the-crowley-meta-no-one-asked-for)
> 
> Also, no, I have neither read the book nor watched the series (yet). Chapter 2 will be bits of family lore I was unable to fit into the ficlet itself.


End file.
